Coming from Developmental
by FutureWWEAntiDiva
Summary: (Sequel to 'Models turned WWE Divas') There's a newbie around WWE from WWE's developmental and when she meets someone, she feels something about him. What will happen? Will she get with the guy she loves? Would she make it? What will Avery Williams, Kaylee Harris & Lucy Wilson think of this new girl? Read this and find out.
1. Being called up

**A/N: Ok so I'm back with the sequel of 'Models turned wrestlers. In this one, we have a new O/C and we're going to see her. I named her Riley Lee because I figured if I ever become a wrestler, I should go under that name so if you ever see a wrestler in the future with that name, don't be thinking I stole the name from this because I thought of it way before I started doing Fanfiction.**

* * *

It's the late summer of 2012. In WWE's Developmental territory, the Divas are in the locker room getting ready for the show. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door.

"Come in." One Diva said.

The door opened and it was Stephanie McMahon.

"Hello ladies. I would like to talk to just one of you for a bit." Stephanie said.

Stephanie looked around and then she found who she was looking for. It was one Diva who had black hair, Hazel eyes, pale skin, she was 5', she had an underweight teenager's figure (with Size D breasts), she had her ears, left eyebrow, navel and tongue pierced and she was a complete goth.

The small Diva followed Stephanie to the General Manager's office and when they got there, they sat down.

"So, the WWE Board of Directors have been watching the talent here and we are all really impressed with you." Stephanie started. "How would you feel about joining the main roster in WWE?"

"Are you serious?" The Diva said in her English accent.

"Yes Riley Lee. I'm serious."

"Well... Okay then. I honestly have no competition here so I would love to join the main roster to see what I've got."

"Perfect. It would be amazing to have another Brit around WWE. Anyway, have a good show and we'll see you in 2 weeks."

Riley left the office and went back to the locker room to get ready for the show. She even told the fellow Divas that she has a spot on the main roster.

* * *

**I only own Riley Lee, Avery Williams, Kaylee Harris & Lucy Wilson(Avery, Kaylee & Lucy will appear in the next chapter.)**


	2. Making a debut

***2 weeks later***

It's Monday Night Raw. Riley Lee showed up at the arena on time. She saw guys like John Cena, Randy Orton, Mark Henry, Big Show, Sheamus, etc. She was feeling like a midget around these guys but she was use to it because she is a midget on developmental. Suddenly, two wrestlers approached her. They were Randy Orton and Sheamus.

"Hey there." Randy said.

"Alright sweetheart?" Sheamus asked.

"Yeah, I'm good thanks. I'm Riley Lee. I came from developmental and I'm making my debut tonight." Riley explained.

"Awesome. Why don't I take you to the Divas' locker room?" Randy suggested.

"Thank you Randy."

Randy took Riley to the Divas' locker room.

***Divas' locker room***

Randy and Riley got to the Divas' locker room door, Randy knocked on it and out came Kaitlyn.

"Hey Randy, who's your friend?" Kaitlyn asked.

"This is Riley Lee, from developmental. She's making her debut tonight." Randy explained.

"Oh yeah, I heard about you. Come in."

Riley went into the locker room and put her things somewhere.

"Okay ladies, Randy Orton told me about this little newbie here. This is Riley Lee." Kaitlyn said to the other Divas.

Riley shook everyone's hands and said hello.

"So, are you a manager or a wrestler?" Alicia Fox asked.

"Wrestler." Riley answered.

"I didn't know you were British." Eve said talking about her accent.

"Yeah, I'm mostly not on the mic on TV so you never hear me say anything unless it's in an interview or summit like that."

Suddenly, 3 girls walked in. One of them was a Blonde with Blue eyes, light skin, she was 5'6 and she had model's figure with some muscle(Avery Williams). Another one was a Brunette with Brown eyes, tanned skin, she was 5'4 and she also had a model's figure with some muscle(Kaylee Harris). The last one was a blonde(it was more of a Strawberry blonde) with Brown eyes, light skin, she was 5'3 and she had a female body builder's figure(Lucy Wilson).

"Hey Lucy, Avery, Kaylee." Alicia Fox said.

"Hey." The girls said at the same time.

"Hey, you're the new girl." Kaylee said talking to Riley.

"Yeah, anyway, can I get ready for tonight?" Riley asked everyone kindly.

They let her get changed and then she just went to changing anyway. Her attire was a ring top (like one of Taeler Hendrix's(but in black)), black leather short shorts and black sports boots. She wore black eye makeup and no lip gloss and no hair extensions because her hair was long. It was somewhere between thick and thin and it was down to her lower back and she had layers and bangs.

When she was ready, she spoke with the other Divas more and she told to explain more about herself.

***Monday Night Raw, During the show***

The show started. The first thing to come on is a segment which involved CM Punk. It did take ages but luckily Riley was able to leave the locker room and ditch the segment.

***Somewhere backstage***

Riley was warming up for her match when someone approached her. It was Raw's General Manager AJ Lee.

"Hey Riley." AJ said.

"Hi AJ." Riley replied.

"Welcome to Raw. I know it's great to have you here on the main roster. I'm surprised we have the same last names and we're not even related."

"Coincidence right?"

"Yeah, so I hope you do great for your debut. You're teaming up with Lucy Wilson against Layla and Kaitlyn. Good luck."

"Thanks."

AJ left to go to the office and Riley continued warming up until she was greeted by her tag team partner for tonight.

"Hey, Riley right?" Lucy asked.

"Yep." Riley answered.

"I'm Lucy Wilson. I'm your tag team partner for tonight."

"Awesome. Should we warm up together?"

"Yeah, that would be awesome."

Riley and Lucy were warming up until it was time for their match.

***Match time***

It was finally time for the Divas' match. Kaitlyn and Layla came out first to Layla's entrance music.

"The following is a Divas match set for one fall. Introducing first, the team of Kaitlyn and the WWE Divas' champion, Layla." Justin Roberts said.

Layla and Kaitlyn walked down the ramp to the ring with a big pop and they high-fived people in the front row, then they went to the ring and waited for their opponents.

Then Lucy Wilson and Riley Lee came out to Lucy's entrance music.

"And their opponents, the team of Lucy Wilson and Riley Lee."

Lucy and Riley walked straight to the ring without high-fiving anyone and the arena was booing them. They got to the ring and the match started with Kaitlyn and Lucy as the legal opponents.

***Later in the match***

It's now later in the match. Layla and Riley are now the legal opponents in this match. Kaitlyn is a little beaten up and Layla is completely beaten up from being thrown around a lot by Lucy and Riley at times. Layla was on the floor and Riley was standing. Riley is getting ready to do her finisher on Layla. Suddenly, Layla got up and then Riley did her finisher which was a Spinning kick like move which can knock anyone out. Then Layla was on the floor and Lucy pushed Kaitlyn off the ring apron and knocked her out. Riley pinned Layla, got the 3-count and then the bell rang.

"Here are your winners, Lucy Wilson and Riley Lee." Justin said.

Lucy and Riley got their hands raised in victory and they did a little celebration in the ring until they went to the back.

***Backstage***

When they got backstage, Riley and Lucy were talking about the match while walking to the locker room. While they were talking, Riley bumped into a tall, muscular figure.

"Oh, Sorry." Riley said.

"It's alright." The tall, muscular figure said in a deep, English accent.

"Wait a minute." Lucy said. "Wade?"

"Hey Lucy. Who's your friend here?"

"This is Riley Lee. She's from Developmental and she made her debut tonight teaming with me."

"Nice to meet you Riley."

"You too." Riley said whilst shaking hands with Wade Barrett.

"So, how are you Wade?" Lucy asked. "You really great with the beard by the way.

"Thank you. And I'm just getting there." Wade said.

"I know it's hard but it'll be okay."

"What are you talking about? Did someone die?" Riley asked.

"I'll tell you on the way to the locker room. See you Wade."

"See you." Wade replied.

Lucy dragged Riley to the locker room and she was a little rough on her arm.

"Okay, what was that about? Did someone related to Wade Barrett die?" Riley asked.

"No. It's just months ago, Wade dated this girl. She got drunk and kissed Alex Riley and they broke up. Then she found out she was pregnant and Wade refused to be in the child's life. Now she's dating someone else and when Wade found out, he was a mess." Lucy explained.

"Poor thing. Anyway, why don't we just set Wade up with someone to get over this girl?"

"No way. He doesn't want to be set up."

"Well-"

"No! No Riley! No!"

***Divas' locker room***

They got to the locker room and Lucy went straight into the shower while Riley was having thoughts about Wade. Then Avery Williams and Kaylee Harris went over to her.

"Why so glum chum?" Avery asked.

"No reason." Riley answered. "Anyway, do you know anything about this girl Wade was with who got pregnant?"

"Yeah, the girl is our friend Serenity Anderson."

"Wait, why are you asking about this?" Kaylee asked. "You better not be thinking of dating him. Just being with someone else wouldn't work for him so you better not think about dating him or getting involved in his personal life because it's mainly none of your fucking business."

"Fine."

"Good girl."

Avery and Kaylee went back to where they were and they were talking about Riley behind her back.

***After the show***

Riley was ready to leave the arena and she got her stuff. Then there was a knock on the door. Riley opened the door and it was Randy Orton.

"Hey Randy." Riley said.

"Hey Riley." Randy replied. "Are you coming out tonight?"

"Umm... sure."

Randy and Riley left the arena and they went to the hotel.

* * *

**I only own Riley, Avery, Kaylee and Lucy**


	3. A night out

***Hotel***

Everyone was at the hotel having some drinks at the bar.

**-Avery, Kaylee and Lucy-**

Avery, Kaylee and Lucy were at one of the booths.

"So, what do you girls think of Riley Lee?" Lucy asked.

"That British midget girl?" Kaylee asked.

"Honestly, she's hot, but she can be a bitch." Avery explained.

"Yeah, she even tried to get involved in Wade Barrett's personal life. Me, I would never do that."

"Come on girls. Riley is just concerned about him. It's because she met him tonight after our match and he walked away from her after they met. Just give her a chance. She's new for god's sake." Lucy said.

Avery and Kaylee nodded and then Dolph Ziggler came up.

"Hey babe." Dolph said.

"Hey you." Avery said while standing up to kiss her boyfriend.

"Crazy night huh? Hey, did you see that new girl? She's amazing in the ring for someone her size."

"I know right?"

After Avery said that, she went over to the bar with Dolph and ordered a couple of drinks and talked before going to their hotel room.

**-Riley-**

Riley was with Randy Orton and Sheamus at another booth away from Lucy and Kaylee. They were talking about their personal lives.

"So, I'm guessing that lucky guy of your's is wishing you were with him, don't you Riley?" Sheamus asked.

Riley was a little bummed because she's single and she was hoping not to be asked about boyfriends.

"I don't have a boyfriend." Riley said.

"Really?" Randy asked. "You actually can't be serious Riley because you actually look like the kind who has a boyfriend."

"Yeah, thanks. Aren't you married by the way?"

"Yeah, we have a daughter."

Randy got his phone out and showed Riley a recent picture of his daughter Alanna.

"Aw, she's cute."

Randy put his phone back.

"Anyway, yeah, how can you not have a boyfriend right now?" Randy asked.

"I don't fucking know okay?"

After she said that, Riley noticed that there's karaoke going on.

"What are you looking at?" Sheamus asked.

"Oh, nothing. I was thinking about doing some karaoke." Riley said.

"I didn't know you sing." Randy responded.

"Yeah, what about you two?"

"I'm pretty good but I don't want to do karaoke."

Sheamus laughed after he said that and Riley laughed with him.

"What about you Randy?" Sheamus asked.

"I don't know. I don't think I sound good though."

"That's alright fella. You don't have to sing if you don't want to. Besides, most of us are rather talkers than singers."

**-Kaylee and Lucy-**

"So, do you like Riley?" Kaylee asked.

"She's an ass-kicking wrestler. I think she's like a big guy trapped in a short woman's body." Lucy said.

"Yeah but she has piercings. I only have my ears and belly button pierced like Avery and Serenity but she also has a clit piercing while Riley has ears, belly button, eyebrow and tongue. How can she get a guy to like her like that?"

"She is talking to Randy and Sheamus. Obviously it must be easy for her."

"Yeah, to make guy friends but not boyfriends."

"Be nice."

"Fine."

Then Justin Gabriel approached them.

"Hey baby." Kaylee said to Justin giving her a hug and kiss. "What's up?"

"Not much." Justin said. "Are you going to do karaoke?"

"No."

"Me neither. I was thinking about heading up early with you."

"Okay."

Kaylee stood up and said bye to Lucy and then left with Justin.

**-Riley-**

"So, is Wade Barrett currently looking for anyone or is he still an emotional wreck?" Riley asked.

"Why do you ask?" Randy asked.

".. No reason."

Riley stood up and went over to the stage to sign up for doing karaoke.

"She likes him." Randy said to Sheamus.

"Yep." Sheamus replied.

Riley was up at the stage and she asked to sing a song. She chose 'Time After Time' by Cindy Lauper. Then she waited for her turn and she went back to the table where she was before and she found out Lucy Wilson was there.

"Hey Luce." Riley said.

"Hey Riley." Lucy replied. "So, you're doing karaoke?"

"Yeah. It would be weird singing infront of my co-workers but I'm having a go any... What are you looking at?"

"No one."

Riley could tell Lucy was lying so she turned around and noticed Wade Barrett at the bar having a Stella Artois.

"You wanted me to avoid looking at Wade?"

"I know you like him but I don't want you to make him feel any worse than he is right now."

"I won't. I don't even know him so there isn't a bloody chance that I will."

"Honestly, Lucy's right Riley. We both don't want anything bad to happen between you two. You're new to WWE and Wade's been a wreck after his breakup. Even I couldn't go out to the pubs or anything with him anymore because he would always either get drunk or bring a girl to his hotel room and he just wouldn't feel any better." Sheamus said.

Riley didn't know what to do or say. Suddenly she was called up for karaoke. She went over to the stage and then Wade sat in Riley's seat.

"What's up?" Wade said.

"Still not over Serenity?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know how I can't get over her. It's been months since we broke up. I guess I'm afraid of getting hurt again."

"Look, Wade, It's not the end of the world. Just get a new girl. One that has got to be the perfect one for you. There's plenty of fish in the sea." Randy said.

Riley is already on the stage doing karaoke. Randy and Sheamus turned around in their seats and the two of them, Wade and Lucy watched Riley sing. After about a few seconds, the song started and she started to look at the screen with the lyrics on and started singing.

While Riley was singing, Lucy noticed a look on Wade's face which was completely nothing like the look he had since his breakup with Serenity. He looked more happy. He even had a smile on his face.

"So, I'm guessing you like Riley's singing?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, she's really good. I wish I had the guts to sing on stage. I only did it once in Spain years ago and let me just say that I can't hit high notes." Wade said.

"Oh. Honestly I wish I could sing like her as well."

Wade turned his head to Lucy and raised his eyebrow.

"I'm fucking tone deaf. It's why no one ever hears me sing except from whenever we sing 'Happy Birthday' to people on the roster." Lucy added.

"Oh yeah, you were shit. I'm surprised after hearing you I can still hear everything else fine."

"Hey."

"You deserve it."

They continued watching Riley sing until it was over.

When it was over, Riley got a round of applause and she got off the stage and as she was about to go back to her seat, she noticed her crush and her tag team partner kissing on the lips with Randy and Sheamus noticing both the kissing and Riley's reaction. Riley was completely upset that she ran out of the bar room in tears. Randy got out of this seat and went after her.

**-Riley-**

Riley got up to the lift(elevator) and pressed the button. Just then, Randy approached her.

"Hey Riley." Randy said. "Are you upset because you saw Wade and Lucy do... you know?"

Riley just nodded and continued crying. Randy pulled her into a hug and she just cried on his chest. Randy kept on telling her to stop and did 'shh' sounds which apparently worked.

"How long have they been together?" Riley asked.

"Wade and Lucy? They're not dating. How about if you go to your room and then you can just have a rest? It's your first night. I think it's best."

Riley nodded and went upstairs in the lift(elevator) and went to her room.

**-Lucy, Wade and Sheamus-**

"Is Riley mad?" Lucy asked.

"She did look upset though." Sheamus said.

After Sheamus said that, Randy came back to the table.

"Congratulations Wade and Lucy. You both made the new girl cry. I hope you're fucking happy." Randy said in a angry way.

"Oh my god." Lucy said.

"We didn't mean to Randy. Riley just had a beautiful voice and it apparently slipped me into something I shouldn't have done, kind of like a spell, I don't know. I'll go talk to her."

Wade stood up after he said that and went to Riley's room.

**-Riley-**

Riley was in her room. She had a look at herself in the mirror and she noticed her mascara is down her face and her eyes are all red. She took her shoes, bracelets, necklace and rings off and she changed from her hoop earrings to her stud earrings. When she was about to get the tattered makeup off her face, there was a knock on the door. She answered and it was the last man she wanted to see, Wade Barrett.

"Go away." The black haired Diva said.

She shut the door but Wade stopped her and he stepped in.

"I need to talk to you." Wade said.

"But I don't want to talk."

"You don't need to say anything, just hear me out."

Riley said nothing and just allowed him to explain.

"Look, Riley, I didn't mean to kiss Lucy. If you're asking, we don't have feelings for each other. We're just friends and honestly, an amazing singer like yourself can really affect me and do something like that... I'm sorry, okay?"

After Wade said that, he left the room.

"Wait." Riley said, but it was too late because he was gone.

She knew he wouldn't come back because he probably didn't hear her so she just took off the makeup down her face(Her black eyeshadow and black eyeliner is permanent, like tattoos), got changed into her pajamas and went to bed.

* * *

**I only own Riley, Avery, Kaylee and Lucy.**


	4. Forgive & forget

***Morning***

Everyone was awake early. Avery was in Dolph Ziggler's room, Kaylee was in Justin Gabriel's room, Lucy was with Wade Barrett in her room and Riley was in Randy Orton's room.

**-Avery and Dolph-**

Avery slept with Dolph last night and luckily for them, they didn't have sex. They were cuddling in bed before breakfast.

"I'm so lucky to be with you babe." Dolph said.

"Me too. And by that I mean I'm lucky to be with you too." Avery replied.

"Don't worry, I know what you meant. You know, it actually would be great if we were a couple all the time."

"I know. Too bad work gets in the way but I'm glad we always have before and after shows to do this eh?"

"Yeah."

They continued cuddling and also kissing.

**-Kaylee and Justin-**

Kaylee slept in her own room and she decided to see Justin before going for breakfast. She knocked on the door and Justin answered and luckily he was fully dressed.

"Hey you." Justin said.

"Hey." Kaylee replied giving Justin a hug and a kiss.

Then Kaylee stepped in and they both sat on the bed.

"So, what brings you here?"

"I just really wanted to see my guy before breakfast. Avery slept with Dolph Ziggler last night so I was in my room alone."

"Aw. No pretty lady should be alone in her room at night."

Justin gave Kaylee a hug and then they continued talking, watching TV and whatever else they want to do in their room.

**-Lucy and Wade-**

Lucy was getting dressed and then there was a knock on the door. She answered and it was Wade Barrett.

"Hey, Lucy." Wade said. "Can I come in?"

"Of course." Lucy replied.

Wade came in and he sat on a chair and Lucy sat on the bed.

"So, what's up?" Lucy asked.

"I spoke to Riley last night in her room and I don't know if she'll forgive us." Wade explained.

"She might not but I know she'll give us time. I may come from The Big Apple but a lot of New Yorkers get outsiders and I'm one of them."

"Lucky. So, what do I have to do with Riley?"

"Easy. Ask her on a date."

"A date? Lucy, I'm not going on a bloody date with anyone. I may finally be over Serenity but I'm not going on a date."

"Really?"

".. Fine, I'll go on a date. But I need her number."

"Why look at me? I don't fucking have it."

"Then who does?"

Wade and Lucy were thinking about who could have Riley's number but there really was no one that they could think of.

**-Riley and Randy-**

Riley went to Randy's room and she knocked on the door. Luckily Randy was able to answer and he was fully clothed.

"Hey Riley, come in." Randy said allowing Riley in his room.

She went in and she was still a little upset from last night that she just needed a friend and the other Divas just didn't have time for her until after breakfast.

"Are you okay now?"

"I don't know. I had some sleep like you suggested and I don't think I'm any better." Riley said.

"Did Wade talk to you?"

"Yeah, I was going to say something but he just left before I could bloody speak and he didn't come back."

"Well, what were you going to say?"

"I was going to say that I forgive him and that I have feelings for him and also to thank him for the compliment about my singing."

"Oh right. Well, I suggest you give him a call."

"I don't have his number Randy. I don't have anyone's number."

"I have his number. Just put it down on your phone and then call him."

Randy gave Riley his phone, she found Wade's mobile(cell phone) number and put it in her phone and called him. It took about 5 seconds for Wade to answer but luckily he did, despite he saw a number he never seen.

"Hello?" Wade said.

"Um... Hey." Riley replied.

"Who's this?"

".. Riley."

"Oh, hey Riley. How did you get my number?"

"Randy Orton gave it to me."

"Oh, so what do you want to talk about?"

"Last night, when you came into my room and left without me saying anything."

"Were you about to say something last night?"

"Yeah, I was. But then you left."

"Sorry. I thought I was going to get into much of an emotional wreck as you were and I didn't want you to see that if it happened but luckily it didn't."

"It's alright. So, are you going to sit with me at breakfast or do you already have someone to sit with?"

"I actually needed someone to sit with for breakfast. We can sit together."

"Alright. See you then."

Riley hung up after she said that and she gave Randy's phone back to him.

"So, what's happening?" Randy asked.

"I'm going to be with Wade for breakfast." Riley explained. "I know I said I would sit with you, Layla and Sheamus but there's always tomorrow right?"

"It's fine."

Riley sat with Wade for breakfast and they got to talk and stuff until they got to the next town for Smackdown.

* * *

**I only own Riley, Avery, Kaylee & Lucy.**


	5. Knee injury

***Later, in the next town***

Tonight is the Smackdown taping. Everyone came from Colorado Springs to Denver to show up for the taping. They all got to the hotel and then they had to get to the arena as soon as possible.

***Arena***

They got there and Riley found out she's in a singles match. When she got to the locker room, she changed into her attire and then put on a crop hoodie like Layla had at Wrestlemania 26 but instead it was black and plain with no words on it. When she got out of the locker room, she was on her way to catering when Wade approached her in his custom t-shirt, a pair of basketball shorts, knee pads and ring boots with his ring shorts underneath the basketball shorts.

"Wow, look at you. I never thought black can look good on a girl." Wade said.

"Thank you." Riley replied.

"So, I have a match on Main Event and I'm guessing you have a match on Smackdown right?"

"Yeah."

"I was suggesting we can go out together after show. Is that cool?"

"Okay then."

"Okay then. I'll see you later."

After Wade said that, Riley went straight to catering and she sat with her BFF Layla.

**-Avery and Kaylee-**

Avery was in catering having a drink and reading a romance novel. Suddenly, Kaylee approached her.

"What's up my bitch?" Kaylee said.

"I'm not your bitch Kaylee. We're BFFs, not bitches. If anyone is a a bitch, It's Riley Lee. I can't believe I'm facing her on Smackdown tonight. Either way, I'm going to prove that she doesn't belong in WWE." Avery replied.

"But she and Lucy beat Layla and Kaitlyn last week."

"Yeah. That's with Lucy as her tag team partner. Tonight, Lucy is in her corner and since that will happen, I will prove that she doesn't belong."

"But she's been in-ring competition since she was in England and she was 15."

"How do you know?"

"I do my research."

"Wow. Get your laptop."

After Avery said that, Kaylee got her laptop from the car and they got it hooked up and everything. Then they looked up Riley online and they noticed a lot of things about her and they actually knew how to take her down.

***Main Event: Taping***

**-Riley and Layla-**

Riley was in the Divas' locker room with Layla watching Main Event. Wade is facing Tyson Kidd right now and during the match, Riley and Layla were talking.

"So, are you and Wade cool right now or are you still mad at him?" Layla asked.

"It's fine. We're fine. He is taking me out after my match on Smackdown." Riley explained.

"Who are you facing tonight?"

"Avery Williams."

"She's easy to beat. Plus you'll have Lucy with you right?"

"Yeah, I think so. I was told we'll be tag team partners so she should be by my side during Smackdown."

They continued talking and then they noticed Wade won the match. Then there was a knock on the door. Layla answered it and it was some girl with Brown hair, Green eyes, light skin, she was 5'6 and she had female athlete's figure but with a baby bump.

"Hey Serenity, what are you doing here?" Layla asked.

"I wanted to see my girls." Serenity said.

"Oh, well they're not here right now. Just out and about. Oh yeah, Serenity, this is Riley Lee. She's new here."

"Nice to meet you Riley."

"You too." Riley said while shaking hands with Serenity.

"I think I should find Avery and Kaylee."

Then Serenity left to find Avery, Kaylee and Lucy.

"Is that Wade's ex-girlfriend with the baby?" Riley asked.

"Yeah why?" Layla replied in an asking way.

".. She's prettier than me. Even with a bloody baby bump. I'm definitely not Wade's type and he probably doesn't want to be with me."

After Riley said that, tears came out of her eyes and her makeup didn't run because her eyeshadow and eyeliner is permanent and she wasn't wearing mascara yet. Layla hugged her and told her it'll be okay.

***Smackdown: Taping***

Smackdown started and Riley was in the makeup area putting on more black eye makeup and she just applied mascara. When she got off the chair, she started to have a funny feeling in her left knee. Then Lucy approached her.

"Hey Riley." Lucy said. "2 things. 1: Are we okay? and 2: Are you okay?"

"Umm... Yeah, we're good. Wade told me everything so we're fine and I didn't tell Wade how I felt yet and with me, I have a strange feeling in my knee but I'm sure it'll go in a bit. It happens." Riley replied.

"Alright. Let's go."

Lucy and Riley went to the ring.

**-Avery and Kaylee-**

Avery was ready for her match. Kaylee was helping her too. Then Serenity showed up.

"Hey bitches." Serenity said.

"Hey Serenity." Kaylee said.

"Hey. One important thing, we're not bitches." Avery said.

"What the fuck is up with you? Are you playing as a heel tonight?"

"No, I'm still a babyface. Anyway, have you met Riley Lee?"

"Yeah, she's really cute."

After Serenity said that, Kaylee and Avery exchanged strange looks.

"If you think she's cute, you should be blind. Plus she wants to date your old boyfriend." Kaylee said.

"Wade Barrett? Honestly it's fine if she wants to be with him. I'm taken and I'm still expecting a baby so I'm over him." Serenity replied.

"Oh. By the way, what are you doing in Denver? I thought you would be in LA."

"I had to catch up. Where's Lucy?"

"Probably with Riley."

"Oh, I'll see her later then."

"Yeah, I have to get to the ring." Avery said.

Then Avery left and went to the ring.

***In the ring***

It was Divas time and out came Avery Williams to her entrance music ('Way You Love Me' by Hollywood music(look it up)).

"The following is a Divas match set for one fall. Introducing first, from Jacksonville, Florida, Avery Williams." Lilian Garcia said.

Avery came out with cheers and she did everything like the good girl Diva she is. She was almost like Kelly Kelly but instead people took her more seriously than Kelly. Avery got into the ring like The Bella Twins does and did her pose in the ring and blew kisses.

Then Riley Lee came out with Lucy Wilson to her entrance music ('Eyes of Fire' (One of Aksana's entrance themes in FCW. Look it up.)).

"And her opponent, accompanied to the ring by Lucy Wilson, from Somerset, England, Riley Lee." Lilian said.

Riley and Lucy got boos all over the arena but they didn't care. They just walked to the ring and went through the ropes and Riley tried to get a piece of Avery but the referee separated them. Then the music stopped, Lucy went to ringside and then bell rang.

***FF to later in the match***

Riley was slightly beaten up and she still had the strange feeling in her knee but she just ignored it. Avery was a bit more beaten up than Riley was but she was able to continue.

Riley got Avery on the floor and she was ready to do an elbow drop but then Avery tripped Riley over and she landed on her left knee and then she felt some serious pain in her knee. She said she can still continue but she was limping. Both girls got up and then when Avery was about to do an Irish Whip, Riley grabbed Avery by the hair and did a facecrusher and it made her knee a little worse. Riley couldn't go on any longer so she did a pinfall and got the 3-count and then the bell rang.

"Here's your winner, Riley Lee." Lilian said.

Lucy went into the ring to check on Riley and help her up. Then they look at the replays and then went to the training room.

***Backstage***

**-Avery-**

Avery approached Kaylee and she found out Serenity wasn't there.

"Where's Serenity?" Avery asked.

"In catering." Kaylee explained.

"Let's go."

The girls got to catering and she did find Serenity talking to 3MB so they went over to them.

"Hey, I'm back and I lost against Riley but, I injured her." Avery said.

"Is she okay?" Serenity asked.

"I don't fucking know, I don't plan on checking on her."

"Why are you always mean to her?" Drew Mcintyre asked.

"I'm not always mean. I'm giving my honest opinion."

"Which is still being mean." Heath Slater replied.

"Yeah, thank you Heath."

They all continued talking until the show was over.

***Training room***

**-Riley-**

The official helped Riley into the training room and they sat her on the bench thing(I don't know the proper name). Then they took her knee pad off and had a look at her knee. During that, the doctor asked her some questions about what happened.

"So Riley, how did this happen? Was it just in the ring or before the match?" The trainer asked.

"Before the match, I was sitting at the makeup area and then I stood up from my seat and then I had a strange feeling that I usually get in my knee because since I was a teenager I had problems with it and no matter what I did, I would feel a minor pain. Like, if I do something that involves my feet, it hurts, Hitting it against something, it hurts and sometimes when I do just simply nothing, it hurts. It was just minor pain like not serious and I thought it would go away really quickly but after Avery tripped me over, I landed on it and it just feels like how it does now. It just feels broken and not how it should be. It isn't meant to feel like this. I don't think I can move it without feeling anything." Riley explained.

"Okay. We'll just bend your leg and if you feel anything, just let me know."

"Okay."

The trainer bent Riley's left leg and she would always feel pain and she kept saying 'Ow' when she felt something and saying 'Yeah, that hurts' when she felt pain the most. After having it checked on for a minute, Layla came in.

"Riley are you okay?" Layla asked. "Wade is worried sick about you."

"Well I'm just suffering pain in my leg." Riley replied. "Where is Wade?"

"He's just out there. He saw your match and he thought you would be in here."

"Does he want to come in?" The trainer asked.

Layla called Wade in and he came in wearing a white buttoned shirt, jeans and his smart shoes and he noticed Riley getting her knee checked on and feeling pain.

"Are you alright?" Wade asked Riley.

"Other than my knee hurts, I'm good." Riley replied.

"Will she have time to leave? I'm meant to be taking her out in a bit."

"We just need to check on her knee a bit more and when we're done, you can take her to the locker room to get ready to take her out." The trainer said.

The trainer continued to check on Riley's knee and whenever she felt something, she would squeeze Wade's hand as hard as she can. When they were done, they put an ice pack on Riley's knee cap and Wade carried her to the locker room.

* * *

**I only own Riley, Avery, Kaylee, Lucy & Serenity(Serenity is only making a guest appearance in this chapter and the next chapter)**


	6. The date

**A/N: I don't know why I called this chapter 'The date' even though there isn't a date happening but I figured it would work. Don't judge me.**

* * *

***Locker room***

The show was almost over and Riley only had a while till she could get ready to leave with Wade Barrett. Wade got Riley to the locker room and Layla followed them. Layla took Riley inside while Wade stayed outside the locker room. While the girls were inside, Layla got Riley to a seat.

"Okay, I know you definitely didn't want to bother with an outfit but I helped you with one while you were in the ring." Layla explained.

"Thank you Lay." Riley replied.

Layla showed Riley a plain white tank top, a denim mini skirt, black mid-calf length leggings, a black cardigan and a pair of studded biker boots. Riley knew it wasn't appropriate for a date but she also knew it wasn't a date so she approved. Layla helped her get changed and Lucy and Serenity came into the room.

"Hey, Riley, are you okay?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, knee hurts but I am getting ready for a night out." Riley replied.

"Girls night out or a date?"

"None of the above. I'm going out with a guy tonight but I don't think it's a date. He probably doesn't feel that way about me."

"Well it wouldn't hurt to find out." Serenity said.

"Yeah, you're right Serenity. I should get ready."

Layla continued helping Riley get ready and Lucy also helped.

When Riley was finished getting ready, Lucy and Layla helped her out of the locker room and also Riley's ring attire was in a bag because her stuff is in the car. They got to the car park(parking lot) and Lucy and Layla got Riley to Wade's car and luckily the Bare-Knuckle brawler himself was there next to the car.

"Hey." Wade said.

"Hey. Sorry about bringing them." Riley replied talking about Layla and Lucy. "You know my knee...?"

"Yeah, it'll be better soon."

Lucy and Layla left to get their things and then Wade helped Riley into the car.

**-Avery and Dolph-**

Avery and Dolph were also leaving the arena to get back to the hotel. Avery did want to spy on Riley to see what she would be doing with Wade on their fun night out but Dolph knew that she should just give Riley a chance.

On the way back to the hotel, Dolph and Avery were talking to Riley.

"Avery, baby, why do you have a problem with that new girl Riley Lee?" Dolph asked his fiance.

"She's trying to hurt Wade Barrett." Avery said.

"Hurt Wade Barrett? Why do you care about him?"

".. I don't know. I guess because he was heartbroken from the breakup with Serenity before, Riley would just want do worse."

"She wouldn't. My brother knows her from developmental and he said she never did that kind of stuff with her boyfriends. She has dumped and suffered being dumped but she doesn't hurt the people she loves. His words, not mine."

"Oh. Maybe I should apologise for accusing her and also hurting her leg but I will say I caused it to the WWE universe."

"That's my girl."

Dolph continued driving to the hotel.

**-Riley and Wade-**

The two Brits were in Wade's car. Wade in the drivers seat and Riley in the passenger's seat. During the ride, Riley kept hold of her left knee because it was in serious pain and she didn't know if she should stay in action for long, despite she just got to the main roster of WWE.

"Are you alright?" Wade asked.

"Yeah, it's just my knee. Avery really hurt me bad." Riley replied.

"Yeah. I think she didn't mean to. Accidents happen."

"Yeah. So where are you taking me?"

"It'll be a surprise."

As much as Riley hated surprises, she went along with what Wade said and thought maybe a surprise will be fun.

***10 minutes later***

The ride was about 40 minutes and they stopped at a local pub(bar). Riley did question why they're there but she still thought about trying to have fun anyways. They went inside and the first thing they did was sit at a table near the bar table.

"Do you want a drink?" Wade asked.

"Yes please. Just not alcohol." Riley replied.

"Are you Straight Edge?"

"No. I use to smoke but until I started in developmental a couple of years ago, I had to stop smoking and I only have alcohol on New Years. That how it works with me."

"Oh, okay. I'll just get you a fizzy drink then."

"Alright thanks."

Wade left the table to get him a Stella Artois and Riley a fizzy drink(soda). Then Riley's phone went off. It was Layla.

"Hello?" Riley said.

"Hey Riley." Layla replied.

"Hey Layla."

"Listen, Randy and Sheamus are with me right now and they're wondering where you are and if you're okay."

"I'm at some pub right now with Wade and I'm fine. Just my knee still hurts. I think I might miss a couple of months of action."

"Hang on... You're on speaker now."

"Okay. So what are you doing?"

"We're just talking and don't worry, we're not talking bad about you." Randy said.

"Good. If you were, I would hurt you if I didn't have a bad knee."

"Relax sweetheart. Anyway, you know Avery Williams and Kaylee Harris are wondering where you and Wade are right?" Sheamus said.

"No. I honestly don't get their problem with me. Is it because I asked about Serenity? I didn't know her until I met her and she seems really nice. Does Serenity have a problem with me?"

"She said she really likes you and she does think you and Wade look cute together so it proves she doesn't have a problem with you." Layla said.

"Good. Anyway, I got to go now. See you."

"See you."

Riley hung up and then Wade came over with a Stella Artois for him and a Pepsi for her.

"Who were you talking to on the phone?" Wade asked.

"Layla." Riley replied. "Anyway, did Avery Williams and Kaylee Harris ever tell you to keep away from me or summit?"

"No. They never said anything to me. Why?"

"I think they have a problem with me because I asked about someone you use to be in a relationship with and I don't know. I think they think I would do the same she did to you but worse which I wouldn't."

"It's fine. I'm over her anyway. Let me just say that I have seen better."

Riley let out a light smile after that and then she stood up and noticed some men in their early 20s playing Pool and limped over to one of the pool tables.

"Hey, you don't mind if I watch?" Riley asked.

"Umm... yeah, we don't mind." One player said.

Riley watched the game and she also had a sips of her Pepsi at times during the game. Suddenly, Riley felt a pain in her knee and she had to sit down.

***15 minutes later***

After the Pool game was over, Riley went back over to the table she was at earlier and she noticed Wade wasn't there. After waiting for a minute, Wade came back and asked if she wanted to go back to the hotel, which she accepted.

***The Hotel***

Riley and Wade got to the hotel and they both went to Riley's room for the night. They got in there and Riley took her shoes off and went straight onto the bed to nurse her knee. Wade followed her and just looked at her focusing on her knee.

"Does it hurt?" Wade asked.

"Yes." Riley replied.

Wade had a look at Riley's knee and did some tricks that the trainer did in the training room but as much as she enjoyed his help, she still felt a lot of pain in her knee cap and she thought she would need to go to the hospital soon. Riley decided she had enough for one night and told Wade she wanted to sleep so they slept in bed together but fully clothed.

* * *

**I only own Riley, Avery, Kaylee, Lucy & Serenity.**


	7. What has happened and what will happen

**What has happened:**

Riley's knee injury kept her out of action for 5 months. During Riley's time away due to injury, Wade had experienced honest feeling for Riley's tag team partner Lucy after she helped Wade stay sane until her return. After 2 months of Riley's injury, Wade and Lucy were finally a couple but they didn't tell Riley because of her feelings for Wade. After another 2 months of Riley's injury, Riley finally admitted her feelings to Wade and said that she hopes when she comes back to action, she'll finally be with him.

Justin Gabriel proposed to Kaylee and she accepted so they're now engaged. Serenity gave birth to a baby boy and she named him Stuart Alexander Anderson(named after Wade Barrett). The reason for not having the father's last name because Serenity never got engaged or married and because her boyfriend isn't the real father, Stuart had his mother's last name. .

**What will happen soon:**

There will be a part 3 (Which will be the final part) and Serenity Anderson isn't making a return. Riley Lee will confront Lucy Wilson and Wade Barrett about their relationship but will she get back with her man or will she find another and be with them? I hope you enjoyed this sequel.


End file.
